Regarding a glass container for chemicals at present, elution of an alkali into contents is restrained by a dealkalization treatment of the glass through a sulfur dioxide gas or chlorofluorocarbon gas treatment.
The dealkalization treatment, in which a sulfur dioxide gas, a sulfur trioxide gas, or a chlorine gas is applied to a glass container under heating, is referred to as a bloom treatment and is disclosed in, for example, PTLs 1 and 2 described below.
The dealkalization treatment (chlorofluorocarbon gas treatment), in which a chlorofluorocarbon gas is applied to a glass container under heating, is disclosed in, for example, PTL 3 described below.
Furthermore, the dealkalization treatment by combining the above-described bloom treatment and the chlorofluorocarbon gas treatment is disclosed in, for example, PTLs 4 and 5 described below.
Moreover, PTL 6 described below discloses a technology in which polysilazane is applied to the surface of a glass substrate to form a silica based coating serving as an alkali passivation film.